Ten Nights at Buck's:Revised 2
'''Ten Nights at Buck's Revised 2 '''is the sequel to Ten Nights at Buck's Revised,it was made by Storycorp and released on 10/30/19. Plot A couple months after the end of TNAB Revised 1,Karl Fritz,has now settled down into his house in the woods,is enjoying his newfound life,away from Buck's...little did he know.....that the fire didn't rid of all the animatronic's...now stuck in his own home,he,now has to fend off Buck and his gang once again,along with some new...fiendized versions of them....can you survive 10 more nights at Buck's? Buck The Bunny Buck makes a return appearance in this game,his appearance is quite similar to his Shredded variant from the DLC,but with a little more damage,his mircophone is now gone,being a prop in the office,he is active on Night 2 and onward's,when he enters the office,the player must use the gas lever to scare him off,failure to do so will result in death,his jumpscare includes him biting down on the player while his eyes turn pitch black. Fiendized Buck A new variant of Buck introduced in this game,he was created by Buck and the others from spare parts,he has sharp teeth and claws,similar to the Prototypes from the main storyline,he also has wings and a tail,he retains the normal fedora and black bow tie along with his bunny tail,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he basically acts like Ignited Freddy,he must be fended off by the gas lever,his jumpscare is similar to Nightmare Bonnie's. Anna The Waitress Anna makes a return appearance,she retains her shredded appearance,only a little more damage,she is active on Night 1 and onward's,she acts how she did in Revised 1,she is fended off with the gas lever,her jumpscare is similar to her first game jumpscare. Noah the Guitarist Noah returns,a little more damaged from his shredded appearance,he has missing limb and eye back,his missing limb has been reinforced with wires from Abomination,he also has some parts from Reborn,such as part of Reborn's left arm,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he acts like how he did in the previous game but fended off with the gas lever,his jumpscare is similar to Ignited Foxy's. Sakura The Piano Player Barry The Bear Barry makes a return appearance,slightly damaged due to him being mauled to form Abomination,and due to the fire,he is missing the suit on his left hand,right arm,and right foot,his right eye is black with a white pupil while his left eye retains its normal appearance,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he is extremely aggressive,but only on later nights,he is fended off with the gas lever,his jumpscare involves him biting the player while roaring. Dan The Dog Dan returns,just a little more damaged,he is now missing part of the suit at the back of his head,he still has a missing hand,which resides in the office in a box of spare parts,he retains his original costume appearance,but appears to have lots of rips,possibly from when he was taken apart to form Abomination,he is active on Night 4 and onward's,he is fended off with the gas lever,but failure to do so will result in a jumpscare,which includes him biting the player. Fiendized Dan Made out of spare parts for Dan,he looks like his normal counterpart,but with the missing hand added back,he has sharp teeth,and claws,like Fiendized Buck,unlike Fiendized Buck,he has no wings,he is active on Night 1 and onward's,he acts like FNAF 1 Foxy,having 3 phases,but when he starts moving,he acts like a normal animatronic,he is fended off with the gas lever,his jumpscare includes him just slashing the player then biting them. Aika the Angel TBA Suki The Piano Player Suki returns,slightly damaged,and with some upgrades,her entire left forearm is gone and replaced with a blade,with her missing forearm and hand being a prop in the office,she is active on Night 2 and onward's,she is fended off with the gas lever,her jumpscare includes her lunging at the player then stabbing them with her blade. Sam the Seagull TBA Fractured Bailey Fractured Bailey is the remains of the Bailey V1 model that survived the fire,she is heavily damaged,her left arm is missing and she is blind. More on her behavior later Fiendized Bailey TBA Grayed Out Buck Grayed Out Buck makes a return appearance,slightly torn apart due to the fire,his fedora is slightly burned,but other than that,he is intact,he is active on Night 9 and onward's,he is very aggressive,he acts how he did in TNAB Revised 1,his jumpscare includes him biting on the player's head. Fiendized Noah TBA Fiendized Anna TBA Fiendized Barry TBA Fiendized Sam TBA Fiendized Buster TBA Buster the Bunny TBA Fiendized Suki TBA Withered Reborn TBA Stroked Sandra TBA Burned Felix TBA Category:Games